What Happens in Dentention, Stays in Detention
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Detention, huh? Fun, fun, fun. But how would guess Logan, Dana, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Nicole, Chase, and ZOEY ended up in detention together? COMPLETE!
1. Detention? Me?

**What Happens in Dentention, Stays in Detention**

_by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a lucky penny.

A/N: I'm almost done with No One Else Knew What Happened and, as usual, I wasn't paying attention in Bio, amd I thought of this idea, enjoy! And please Review, it only takes five seconds and YOU get the next chapter.

Summary: Detention, huh? Fun, fun, fun. But how would guess Logan, Dana, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Nicole, Chase, and ZOEY ended up in detention together?

**Chapter 1**

"DETENTION?" Zoey Brooks was shocked, she never got detention and for something as stupid as being late for class...the 3rd time this week. Dana and Lola didn't land in with them, because they knew Nicole takes an hour to blow-dry her hair. Dana was right--she should have gone to Breakfast. Now, her and Nicole were stuck in detention on this Friday's teacher-work day. A/N: Teachers have conferences and stuff and students don't have class, in case you don't know what that is.

"Yes, Miss Brooks, you and Miss Bristow have detention." Getting detention was one thing, but detention from MR. BENDER was even worse. Mr. Bender was suppose to to be the nice, cool teacher. The type that let you slide if you forgot your homework. The kind that makes really easy tests so you can easily get an A. NOT the kind that gives detention.

"But Mr. Bender! I've never gotten a detention!" Zoey was scared. Would they eat her in detention? She wouldn't know. Chase saw Zoey get detention. He felt bad. He felt bad whenever ANYTHING happened to Zoey. _I should of covwered for her. Now, she can't go to the beach on the teacher-work day._ He decided to IM her.

ShyGuy42: Hey Zoey. Sorry about detention.

But Chase, acting like an idiot, left his sound on, so it went off. BRIIIIIINGGG! "Crap," said Chase.

"Mr. Matthews? You know there's a rule against IMing.I guess you'll be joining Zoey and Bicole for detention Friday." Why was Mr. Bender so mad? What was wrong? He was acting so UnBender-ish. Logan laughed. Mr. Bender shot him a "You-really-want-detention" face.

Mr. Bender asked them to take out their homework. Michael Barret never forgot his homework. Today, was the exception. Today was also an exception because Logan actually did his homework! SHOCKER! Mr. Bender gave Michael a detention too.

"WTF! (A/N: She actually said what it means...but I try to censor it a bit...) Mr. Bender? Why are you so pissed? You gave four people detentions in ten minutes!" Lola said, defending her friends. Wrong move.

"Make that five. Language Ms. Camacho."

Zoey saw Quinn at break, "Bender gave me DETENTION on Friday. You guys are going to have to go without me."

Quinn responded, "Oh, I can't go."

"Why?"  
"My advanced chemistry teacher gave me detention for an unauthoized experiment."

"Don't you always do that?"

"Yeah, but it started a small fire, but, hey, it wasn't too bad because the alarm didn't go off."

"But you still have detention?"  
"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll be doing experiments there."

With Nicole, Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Quinn in detention, Logan and Dana thought they were going to the beach by themselves. Little did they know, they would be in detention, too.

Dana and Logan had the same second period--science. Their science teacher is Miss Grey, who let's just say is a lot like Miss Burvich (A/N: The women who assigned the dorms in Back to PCA). Miss Grey was close to 60, and still not married. (Logan had a rumor started where she never ever gone on a date.) Anyway, Miss Burvich assigned them to do a lab together. The Microscope Lab. You've probably done a lab like this, one where you look through the microscope and record what you see. That's what they had to do.

"I see blurs," Logan whined, "This is stupid."  
"Logan, just focus the microscope and tell me what you see," Dana tried being nice.

"I see NOTHING! God, this is more boring than looking at paint dry."

Dana was getting upset, "LOGAN! Give me the microscope." Dana tried to grab it from Logan.

"NO!" Logan tugged at the microscope, "I'M LOOKING!"

"Logan! Give me the microscope!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"  
"FINE!" Logan let go of the microscope. And it went flying. Please, tell me the number one rule of labs. DON'T BREAK THE EQUIPMENT.Sadly, when it went flying, it broke. What do you think happened to them? Detention.

"This bites! How am I suppose to tan? Thanks a lot Dana."

"Well, you could always pay someone to go to detention for you," Dana said sarcastically.

"Good Idea!"

"I was kidding. They take role, you know."

"So, my dad can find an actor to be me."

"Yeah, all they have to say is 'I'm hot, I'm hot' over and over again, then they know it's you," Dana joked.


	2. Of Jerks and Curiousity

**What Happens in Detention, Stays in Detention**

_Part 2 by CallmeMaddy_

DISCLAIMER: I'll make you a deal: When I own Zoey 101, I'll tell you. Deal?  
A/N: This story DOES have a reason for not being updated! You try writing four stories at the same time and balance work and friends. Not as easy as it looks. In fact, right now, I'm suppose to be studying for my Spanish Test, but instead I'm writing for you. You should feel so special. Wow, my last chapter had so many errors in it, I should really edit before I publish! And now we know why English teachers love to give my essays C's (Sometimes Worse, Sometimes Better, but usually C's...) Also, I had a fever of 102 last night and slept for 19 of the 24 hours on Friday. Oh, and then I got writer's block...Enough of me, read the story:  
**PART 2**

"Detention...on an OFF DAY! How could it get worse?" Logan whined.

"You could lose your mirror," Dana said sarcastically. Logan brought his mirror everywhere--even to the beach.

Logan looked offended, "Don't even joke about such things." Dana just loved torturing Logan.

"Ya, well, I have to spend the whole day with YOU."

Dana and Logan kept going at it. Well, at least they would be spending the off-day with the rest of the gang.

--

"You know what I want to know?" Zoey asked Chase, Nicole, Michael, and Quinn, who were in the Girls' lounge with her.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Why was Bender so pissed today? I mean he gave FIVE people detentions! This is Mr. Bender, he's never even given a suspension in his life! He was voted nicest teacher last year."

Chase entered the conversation, "Two years. He was voted it the year before you guys came too."

"We are talking about the guy who drove 60 miles to pick us up from the middle of nowhere...and he let us borrow his pants," Michael added.

"Zo?" asked Nicole, "What's the point?"

"The point is...Mr. Bender usually doesn't act this way...meaning something's up with up."  
"There's probably a emotional inbalance in his mind. Perhaps a breakup or something," Quinn suggested.

"I dunno..." Nicole started to cry, "But whatever is is HE'S REALLY MEAN!"

Zoey was in absolute disgust, "Don't cry, Nicole. It's not like detention alone, I bet there will be cute boys there."

"What if there isn't?" asked Nicole, still crying.

"HEY!" Chase defended. Zoey looked at him and smiled. Quinn, Nicole, and Michael all saw Zoey, but (SHOCKER) Chase did not. Michael thought Chase could be so dense sometimes, it was SO obvious Zoey liked Chase. Even if she hadn't admitted to anyone, not even Nicole.

--

Mr. Bender sat in his classroom reading a book. He gave five kids detentions in ten minutes. He had never given a detention in his life...

_So why now?_

He pondered this question and why he freaked out so much. He knew why, so he tried to stop thinking about it.

--

"ALL YOUR FAULT!"   
"IS NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"  
"IS NOT!"  
"Now I'm stuck in stupid detention, thanks a lot, Dana!"

"Welcome."

"You're a bitch."  
"You're a jerk."  
"I can't go tanning on Friday, this is SO unfair."

"Logan, you are such an ass! I'm in the same position as you."

"Yeah, but I'm hot."  
"And you think I'm hot," Dana added.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Dana knew his next question.

"Wanna make out?"

"Logan, you just finish insulting me and expect me to make out with you?"  
Logan gave a look of defeat, "Damn you."

That line brought a smile on Dana's face.

A/N: Filler Chapter! Don't you just love 'em? Next chapter will be the actual start of detention and will be so freaking awesome. Until then, REVIEW! Thanks.


	3. Detention: DUN, DUN, DUN

**What Happens In Detention, Stays In Detention **

_by CallmeMaddy--Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Zoey 101, Dana would still be on the show...

A/N: Yay! Reviewers! You guys rock! And see, now I'm updating because I have cool reviewers! Hmmm. What do I need to tell you? Oh! There's a really cool Zoey 101 forum, hosted by Gingger Lovell, so go there by finding the link in my profile. In this chapter, they are actually (SHOCKER, FINALLY!) going to detention. BTW: Dana and Logan fan...prepare to be PISSED OFF! Just warning you now. But just think...the writer is a Logan/Dana fan too, so it has to be a happy ending. :) So...lets get on with the story!

**CHAPTER 3--"Detention, DUN, DUN,DUN!"**

Nicole Bristow looked out of the window in room 101 and sighed. She looked at all of the people boarding buses. She knew where they were going. They were heading off to Mystic Beach on the off-day. Then she went from depressed to just plain pissed off. In twenty minutes she'd head off to Mr. Bender's room, where the detention was, and stay there...doing nothing. She wasn't even allowed to sleep._Man. Today's going to be so suckish!_

"Come on, Nicole," commanded her roommate, Zoey Brooks, "Lola, Quinn, and Dana have already left and we're going to get another detention for being let again...to detention!" Nicole let out a weak laugh. "Come on Nicole! You have no energy or bounce today!"

"Why should I?" asked Nicole, "Today's going to be so SUCKISH!"

"So...we'll make it fun?" suggested Zoey.

"How? Bender's going to be watching the whole time...and he's so mean nowadays."  
Zoey avoided the question, "Come on, Nicole let's just go."

Eric Williams (A/N: Ooo! Oooo! New Character, joy!) headed off to detention that day too. Eric was no newcomer to detention. He was known at school as the rebel bad boy. He was also number 1 on Nicole's cute lip chart. With him, he carried his IPod. It went everywhere with him. He was smart and wore a hoodie, so he could keep it hidden from any teacher. He knew how he was going to survive detention and didn't really think of it as a big deal. Eric was a bit of a mystery, he preferred not talking to girls...actually not talking to anyone. No one realy knows what's going on in his mind.

There was one other character headed for detention instead of mystic beach. Amy Lison. She had beautiful long red hair and according to most PCA guys, she was the hottest girl at PCA. Obviously, Logan loved her. She was a surfer and the star of PCA's surf team. According to Fiona Stakes, PCA's gossip, she looks very good with a bikini on. But Amy wasn't into most guys, nope, she just wanted one.

Eric and Amy walked in at the same time, not together, in fact, the two had never met before. Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Dana, Chase, Michael, and Logan were all ready there. Nicole squealed when she saw Eric. Zoey stared at her. Nicole knew she couldn't talk, so she open her purse and found the back of a receipt to the student store. She wrote:

_Eric Williams: Number 1 on Cute Lip Chart...Day just got better. _

Logan looked at Amy. _She's hot. _Michael and Chase also noticed her "hottness." But then Michael remembered he packed potato chips and Chase thought of Zoey. Amy looked at Logan, "You're in my English class."  
Logan stared at Amy. She continued, "Um...would you mind not staring at my boobs...it's kinda..."  
"Perverted," interrupted Dana, "Don't mind Logan, it's his personality."  
"Oh," said Amy, acting innocent, "I know his personality...I think it's sexy." Logan hadn't moved.

"Stop drooling," Dana commanded.

Logan snapped out of his trance, "She thinks my personality is sexy. So, Amy, right?"  
"Yes."

"English. Boring, huh?" He stated.

"Actually, it's my favorite class."  
"Um..." Logan said, "Mine too, I..uh..love English." Logan wasn't very good at pretending.

"I'm sure you do," Amy started playing along, "So what did you think of Scout's decision in chapter 15, I'd love to discuss it with you," Amy teased.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Logan flirted.

"I guess."  
"I like funny people," Logan was about to pop his famous question when Dana interupted, clearly getting jealous, "Logan, you are not to hit on random girls."  
"Yes, mom," Logan ignored her, "So...uh..Amy."

Dana went back to her seat next to Zoey, "Jealous much?"  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Dana defended.

"Really?" asked Zoey, "Let's wait to when they start making out, then,"

Chase used detention as a perfect time to write...about Zoey. He had started getting into poetry, and having Zoey in front of him, but not being about to talk to her was perfect. Michael went over to Eric Williams, who had listened to his IPod the whole time.

"Whatcha listening to?" Eric was startled.

"Hey Mike," they high-fived.

Nicole watched from a distance, "Michael knows Eric! How does Michael know Eric?"

"Michael is good friends with Eric's band," Zoey answered.

They continued to listen: "Bvd. of Broken Dreams by Green Day."  
"But you're a republican!" Michael was shocked.

"I'm not listening to American Idiot, am I? Besides, I need new stuff for the band."  
"How is the band?"  
"Reggie and Scott quit," Eric started, "The band is probably breaking up."  
"Don't tell me it's over Irene!" Michael exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to kiss her," Eric defended, "Now, they are all pissed and quiting on me."  
Time went by. Amy and Logan continued flirting, making I-refuse-to-be-jealous-Dana extremely pissed. Nicole learned more about Eric and his band breaking up though Michael. And Chase wrote a ton of new lyrics. Quinn was helping Lola practice lines for an upcoming play in exchange for Lola helping Quinn's experiment.

Zoey got bored. Detention was really...really...STUPID! So she decided create her own fun. And what better way than...truth or dare!

A/N: Nicole's crushing. Logan's hitting on someone else and Dana is furious. And everything's about to be turned when a game of truth or dare starts in the next chapter...  
STAY TUNED...UNTIL THEN...UH...REVIEW!


	4. True or Dare

**What Happens In Detention, Stays In Detention**

_by CallmeMaddy, Chapter 4_

Disclaimer:I may be obsessed with Zoey 101, but I do not own it :(

A/N: I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. :( I'll be gone until the 26th. Although I will have access to a computer, writing will be very slow. BTW: You are suppose to hate Amy. She's the girl who seems so sweet, but is a bitch. Yep, that's her. Now...it's time for Chapter 4

**This Is Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

"Nicole," Zoey whispered to her best friend, "Why don't we make this a little more interesting." Nicole looked at Mr. Bender. He was asleep.

"What did you have in mind?"  
"Truth or Dare," Zoey suggested.

Nicole's eyes lit up, "I like how you think!"

Zoey raised her voice, "HEY! WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?"  
No one listened. She sighed. So much for that idea. Half and hour later, Logan was (still) flirting with Amy, "Hey!" He said, "Let's play truth or dare." He talked to the guys, who agreed, then he asked the girls.

"Come on, Dana! You might kiss me," Logan persuaded her.

"Logan, you were just flirting with Amy, I don't think she'd be very happy you're hitting on me," Dana told him.

Lola came over, "Come on Dana! It'll be fun!" Dana rolled her eyes, then agreed.

Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael, Eric, Lola, Quinn, Amy, Logan, and Dana all sat in a circle. Everyone had hidden agendas. Chase's was obvious—to kiss or find out who Zoey liked. Nicole's was pretty clear...she liked this Eric guy. Logan's was to kiss a hot girl. And Quinn was going to dare someone to give her their eye (Temporarily, of course, if that made them feel better.)

"Who wants to start?" Michael asked.

"Oooo! Me! Me! Pick me!" Nicole was very...enthusiastic.

"Ok," Zoey agreed, "Nicole, you go first."  
"Wait!" Logan stopped her, "It was my idea, I should go first."  
"Actually," Zoey informed him, "It was my idea."  
"Then why didn't you suggest it?" Logan asked. He turned to Chase, "Chase, my friend, truth or dare?"

"You've got to be kidding, Logan," Chase sighed, "Dare."

Logan laughed, "Kiss Zoey."  
Chase stared, then finally looked at Zoey.  
"A dare's a dare!" She told him.

He got up and let out a nervous laugh. Then their lips touched. It was a short kiss, Logan broke it up by saying, "GET A ROOM!"

Chase and Zoey looked at each other, very embarrassed.

"Good Going Logan! Now, there uncomfortable." Dana complained.

"Shut up," Logan yelled back. He put his arm around Amy, just to piss Dana off.

"Michael, Truth or Dare?" Chase asked.

"Um...Dare..." Michael picked, chewing on his potato chips.

"I dare you..." Chase said, "To not eat potato chips for a week. Starting now." Chase snatched the potato chips out of Michael's hand.

"I changed my mind. Truth," Michael pleaded.

"Nope," said Eric, "A deal's a deal. No changing." Michael gave Eric the finger.

"Fine," Michael said, "Mr. Deal's a deal. Truth or Dare."  
"Truth."  
"Tell everyone why you're here."

"You wouldn't," threatened Eric.

"Try me," Informed Michael.

"Ok. Fine. I stole this girl, Irene, from my best friend, Scott. And then he caught me 'sleeping over,' but nothing even happened. But it looked really bad because I was in her bed at 2 AM with only boxers. It was only because I fell in the pool and then I went to her room and kinda fell asleep. And so Scott got really pissed and told the housing department. And Miss Burvich sent me here. Happy now Michael?" Eric told the group, most of who he didn't know.

Logan started cracking up, "You're the guy! That rumor's all around school."

Eric looked at Nicole, "Nicole, right?"  
"Uh...yeah!" Nicole was lost in lala land.  
Zoey and Chase were still avoiding eye contact.

"Truth or Dare?" Eric asked Nicole.  
"Truth! No Dare! No..wait! Truth!" Nicole decided.

"Do you like me?" Eric asked. Nicole's face turned as red a strawberry. "Because...I found this." He handed her a notebook, all of which was covered in:  
_Nicole Williams_

_Mrs. Eric Williams_

_Mrs. Nicole Williams_

_Eric (With a heart)_

_Eric Williams-Bristow_

_Nicole Williams-Bristow_

_Eric Bristow-Williams_

_Nicole Bristow-Williams_

(etc, etc, etc.)

Logan started laughing, "Nicole and Eric sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Nicole got up and ran to the bathroom. Zoey ran after her. Chase still couldn't look at here.

Lola sat back and said, "I don't think this is how Truth or Dare was suppose to end."

"I didn't mean to embarrass her, I think she's cute," Eric said.

"Way to go Logan," Dana stormed, "Now, I'm going to have to deal with Nicole crying all day." She glared at Logan.

A/N: Chase and Zoey kissed! But now are scared to talk about it. Dana and Logan are (still) not getting along. And poor Nicole! Stupid Logan.

Remember, I'll be gone for a while.


	5. Quinn's Idea

**What Happens in Detention, Stays in Detention**

_by CallmeMaddy...Chapter 5_

Disclaimer:Yo no propio Zoey Ciento y uno. (I do not own Zoey 101)

A/N: Wow, I really need to update this. It hasn't been updated for three reasons. (Yes, I have three!) 1. I was on vacation. Lake Arrowhead was awesome. 2. I wrote a one-shot which was fun called TWILIGHT 101. It's cute. Dana/Logan. Go to my profile and read it after. 3. I had writer's block. Boo.  
**The Official Chapter 5...**

"Logan, can't you just grow-up!" yelled Dana.

"I didn't do anything!" Logan defended himself.

"You were the one who embarrassed Nicole. We're lucky if she ever stops crying! And don't make me start about Zoey and Chase!" Dana was pissed.

"I didn't embarrass Nicole," Logan denied, "And since when do you care? You HATE Nicole."  
"I don't HATE her. I don't particularly like her..."

"A-ha! See! Maybe you are just looking for a reason to be mad at me," Logan accused Dana.

"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"You know exactly what it means, you like me, I'm flirting with Amy and you're jealous," Logan told her, "So you're trying to convince yourself that you hate me."  
Dana looked at Logan like he was crazy.

"I'm an expert at psychology," Logan added.

Dana looked at him, "Logan, you are not an expert at psychology, because you aren't that smart, besides the fact that your theory about me is completely wrong." Dana walked away.

"We'll see about that," Logan looked at Quinn who was talking to Lola, "I bet Quinn can figure out if my hypothesis is correct," He paused, "But I don't want to tell Quinn my love life." A little voice popped into his head, _It's not YOUR love life, it's Dana's, you don't have to tell Quinn how you feel. And plus, I know you're dying to know how Dana feels._

Logan nodded and headed over to Quinn.

--

"Nicole!" Zoey called, "Let me in!"  
Zoey could hear Nicole sobbing, "No."  
"Nicole, it's just me!" Zoey banged on the door.

Nicole opened the door. She looked like a mess. Hair frizzy. Mascara running down her cheeks. "ZOEY!" She started crying even more.

"It's Ok," Zoey promised Nicole.

"No, it's not. How am I suppose to go back there and face Eric?" Nicole asked.

"You tell me. I just kissed Chase. My best friend besides you! What am I going to say? I don't even know if I like Chase."

Nicole laughed, "Zoey, face it, it's like you two are already dating! He is all over you."  
"You think?" Zoey asked.

"I know."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Chase, but you have to talk to Eric," Zoey told her.

"But that's not fair, Chase likes you."  
"And Eric likes you!"  
"He does?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, totally," Zoey lied, she had no idea.

"Ok, deal, let's go."

--

"Michael! Help!" Eric demanded.

"What?" Michael responded.  
"Tell me everything you know about Nicole...is she a good kisser?" Eric asked.

"Dude, she's my friend. I've never dated her," Michael told him.

"Really? I thought you two went out," Eric remarked.  
"Gross--"  
Michael was interrupted by a certain Chase Matthews, "MICHAEL! HELP!"  
"Let me guess, Zoey?" Michael knew what Chase wanted.

"Yeah, I mean, I kissed her! How am--" Chase was interrupted by Eric.

"Wait your turn. About Nicole--"

"No, one quick question!" Chase told Eric to wait. Michael walked away when the two weren't watching.

"Wait...where'd Michael go?" Eric asked Chase, "UGH!"

--

Nicole and Zoey walked in.

Nicole saw Eric and turned around, "I can't do this."  
"Yes. You can. Come on let's go over and talked to them," Zoey told her.

Nicole shook her head.

"Come on. Eric loves you," Zoey assured her.

Lola walked over, "Hey guys. How are you, Nicole?"  
"I can't do this," Nicole told Zoey.  
Zoey answered Lola's question, "She's nervous about talking to Eric."

Lola rolled her eyes and helped Zoey drag Nicole.

--

"Quinn! I need your help!" Logan begged.

"What now?"

"Request for an experiment," Logan put on a puppy dog face.

"Shoot," Quinn said, pressing a button on her tape recorder used for experiments.

"I need you to find out if Dana's jealous of me and Amy."

"Why?"  
"Nevermind why, I just need you to do it with some wacky Quinvention," Logan begged.

"You like her don't you?"  
"Well...not the point," Logan said, avoiding the question.

"Yes, it is! Logan likes Dana!" Quinn teased.  
"Fine, I do. But keep it quiet. Look 50 bucks for finding out," Logan bribed.

"Well...ok," Quinn agreed.

"Really? That easy? Cool," He walked away.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stopped the tape recorder, "Now, off to find Dana. Logan never said how I had to get these results."

END OF CHAPTER

**--WARNING SPOILERS BELOW...STOP READING IF YA DON'T WANT TO KNOW--**

I've warned you. If you don't stop now...you can't get mad at me.

A/N: That was short because it's a filler chapter. But don't worry Chapter SIX is going to be huge. Quinn WILL give Dana the tape recorder and Dana will listen to it. (Dana's reaction?) There's going to be interactions between Nicole & Eric and Zoey & Chase. (Good or Bad? Hmm.) You'll see a lot of Logan, whether you like it or not.(This sentence has a double meaning!)

I've given too much away only because I feel bad for not updating and then given you a sucky filler chapter.

Review my friends! Review!


	6. Heartache

**What Happens it Detention...Stays in Detention**

_by CallmeMaddy. Chapter 6._

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zoey 101.

A/N: Hey Guys, this probably won't be updated until next year. Literally. Lol. I am easily amused. Happy New Year.

**Chapter 6**

Dana looked over at Logan and Amy...they were flirting.

"Amy is such the school slut," Dana mumbled to herself, "She'll be pregnant at 16."

Dana was so jealous. Quinn walked up.

"Hi Dana," Quinn said, mischievously.

"Quinn, I'm not helping you with your experiments anymore. Remember last time?" Dana told her.  
"I just need you to--"  
"NO!"  
"Fine," Quinn taunted, "But it involves Logan."  
Quinn caught Dana's attention, "What?"  
"Just listen to this," Quinn gave her the tape recorder.

"It's not going to explode, right?" You can never be too sure with Quinn.

Quinn laughed. And turned the recorder on. It was Quinn and Logan's conversation from earlier:

"I need you to find out if Dana's jealous of me and Amy," Logan told Quinn.

"Why?" Quinn asked, curiously.  
"Never mind why, I just need you to do it with some wacky Quinvention," Logan begged.

"You like her, don't you?"  
"Well...not the point," Logan said, avoiding the question.

"Yes, it is! Logan likes Dana!" Quinn teased.  
"Fine, I do. But keep it quiet," Logan admitted. Quinn stopped the tape recorder.

"Wow..." Dana started, "Where'd you get this?"  
"I was talking to Logan earlier. He didn't know I was recording..." Quinn answered.

"So, Amy's just a trick..." Dana told herself. She decided to go talk to Logan...as soon as she could find him, they weren't there!

--

Chase and Eric were becoming fast friends.  
"Girls are getting way overrated," Chase stated.

"I know! You never know what they are thinking. It's so confusing," Eric responded. The two boys laughed, "On the other hand..." He made a motion to look towards Zoey and Nicole.

"Should we go talk to them?" Eric asked.

"About Truth or Dare? Maybe we should wait..." Chase said, he was such a chicken.

Eric flapped his arms and made a clucking noise.

"Shut up!" Chase yelled. While walking towards the girls.  
"Hey Girls!" Eric yelled, almost waking Bender up.

Nicole's eyes grew wide: Eric was talking to her! Chase and Zoey tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Nicole, can I talk to you in private?" Eric asked. He knew this was the best move. He had to figure this chick out. Besides, Chase needed to talk to Zoey alone.

Nicole looked at Zoey and Zoey told her to go. So Nicole ad Eric left.

Chase was naturally a shy guy, but today he was even worse, "So...it's been an interesting day..."

"Yeah..." Zoey agreed. She didn't really know what to do.

"Look, Zoe, maybe we should just forget about this...I mean you're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you," Chase lied. He didn't want to forgot about this. But then again, he didn't Zoey thinking he a freak.

Zoey's face dropped, "Just friends? Oh. Ok." A tear wandered down her face, "I've got to go..."  
"Wait. I just said that because I thought you didn't like me," Chase admitted.

It was too bad Zoey took it the wrong way, "I don't need your pity dates." She ran off. Crying._ They were wrong. He doesn't like me like that..._

"Why do I have to screw up every good thing in my life?" Chase asked himself, "This is where lying about my feelings to look cool its my in the butt."

(A/N: Aren't I mean? Hang on, it's going to get worse...)

--

"Hey Eric," Nicole said when they alone.  
"Nicole...we need to talk..." He told her.  
"Good talk or Bad talk?" She asked, afraid.

"Good, I hope," He answered, "I hope you feel the same way. Sit down."  
Nicole sat.

"Ok, I found the notebook at the end of 4th period last Friday. You sit in that seat right before me...in three period. To be perfectly honest, I had no clue who you were. That you existed."

Nicole face dropped. Eric continued, "I thought it was a friend messing with me. Then today, they called your name in role. I recognized it. You kept looking at me. I studied you and you seemed really cool." Nicole's facial expression changed from depressed to super happy.

"That's why I asked if you like me in Truth or Dare. Because if you did, I was planning to ask you out," Eric confessed.

Nicole squealed, "Oh. My. God. Eric, I totally like you! I would love to go out with you."

"Cool," Eric got a little uncomfortable asking this but, "Um...can I kiss you now or do I have to wait to the date?"  
Nicole squealed again, "NOW!" He kissed her. "Wow, you really should be number 1 on my cute lip chart..."  
"What?" Eric asked, laughing and a bit confused.

--

"Hey Logan," It was Amy.

"Oh, hi, Amy," Logan greeted her back. They were outside near the PCA fountain.

"So, I was wondering, can you show me those rock hard abs again," She flirted.  
"Sure, I guess," Logan lifted up his shirt.  
"Sexy!" Amy remarked.

--

Dana was kept looking for Logan. After, the tape recording she heard, she needed to talk to him. She passed by Quinn's boyfriend, Mark Delfiggalo, who said he was by the PCA fountain. So she went there and Mark was right. He was there, kissing Amy.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. You probably really, really, hate me right now...I'm sorry. You know it's going to work out...in the end. Eric and Nicole! How cute. Finally Together. They will have their date, but not in the next chapter. Chase screwed up...big time. He lied about not liking Zoe and now she's deeply hurt. Chase could have had what he what he always wanted...Zoey. Let's pray Zoey gives him a second chance. And how's Dana going to react now? Quinn had PROOF that Logan likes her, so she goes to tell Logan how she feels...and he's making out with another girl! Ouch.

Review and tell me how much you hate me. It'll get better...We hope.

Maddy


	7. Trouble in Girl Land

**What happens in Detention, Stays in Detention **

_By CallmeMaddy. Chapter: Lucky Number 7_

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101, Dana would still be on the show

A/N: It's a good thing you guys don't know where I live, in fear I think you wanted to kill me after chapter 6. That's ok, I would've wanted to kill me too. You also probably want to kill me for not updating. I have had the dreaded writer's block curse again. It sucks! It's always on this fanfic. Oh, one more thing, for those of you who read PCA's 10 year reunion, the sequel is currently in progress.

**Chapter 7: Trouble in Girl Land**

"This is where lying about my feelings to look cool bits me in the butt," Chase lectured himself. Chase looked at Eric and Nicole. They were kissing. _At least one of us didn't screw up._

He went over to Michael, "I need help."

"Just tell her how you feel!" Michael lectured.

"How'd you know it was about Zoey?"  
"Chase, it's ALWAYS about Zoey," Michael laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ok, so what happened now?"  
"Well, I was about to tell Zoey and then my mind had a stupid idea—the 'I want to be friends' speech. Apparently, she liked me more. Now, she thinks I hate her," Chase was obviously upset.

"Ouch..." Michael paused, "Well, good luck." He ran off to avoid Chase.

--

Nicole and Eric were making out for another five minutes.

"I think we are suppose to save this for the date," He joked in between kisses.

"Who cares?" Nicole commented.

Zoey ran past them crying.

"Trouble in Girl Land?" Eric asked Nicole.

"I better chase after her," Nicole told him, "I'll be back."

"Wait, one more minute," Eric begged.

Nicole blushed, "You can wait seven hours for the date. Besides she went after me when I was crying over you." Nicole ran off.

"ZOEY! ZOEY!" It was basically the same conversation as before, except Zoe was the sad one and Nicole was the cheer up one.

"Please go away!" Zoey demanded.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked, unaware of what Chase said.

"He likes me--" Zoey started.  
"Well, that's great! What's the problem?" Nicole interrupted.

"He likes me as a friend."  
"That's not so great..." Nicole commented.

"Really?" Zoey said sarcastically, "And then he makes up this shit of how he really loves me and he was lying before!"  
"Well, maybe he does like you and he's just nervous," Nicole suggested.

"Nicole, it was a pity date," Zoey informed her.  
"Oh..." Nicole gave up. Next time, send someone else to cheer Zoe up.

--

"I'VE DONE IT! EUREKA! EUREKA!" Quinn yelled making a racket.

"Done what?" Lola asked, but didn't care.

"Only the most important invention of my life!" Quinn said, overexcited.

"Explanation of what the invention is?" Lola asked.

"Oh, nothing...just a invisibility pill, here take it, in two minutes you're invisible..."  
Lola had heard of what Quinn uses in her experiments (Plutonium for Potato Chips) and there outcome (Michael and Logan with the skunk...)  
"How about you first?" Lola asked, unsure.

"NO WAY! I need to be documenting the data. Look, it's simple you're invisible in two minutes and you can turn back by saying one word: Cheese."  
"Cheese?"  
"Cheese," Quinn confirmed, "What else? Now go to the bathroom so you can change where no one is. Oh, and also, everything you hear is transferred on MY laptop so be useful!"

--  
Logan was at the PCA fountain...KISSING someone other than Dana. That's not good. Nope. I don't believe it is. Dana walked up. Her first instinct was to run. Her second to hide. Her third to slap Logan. Her fourth to kill Amy. Her fifth was her favorite: Instinct numbers 3 and 4.

"YOU SELF CENTERED JERK! ASSHOLE! PIG!" Dana was furious. She slapped Logan.

"Uh...no offense," said Amy, smacking her gum, actually Logan's gum, "But, he's not your boyfriend."

"Yeah," Logan agreed, knowing it was his only defense.

"Sure, no officially, but I'm sure you'll both be happy to hear this," Dana told them, pulling out Quinn's tape recorder. She pressed play.

"_You like her, don't you?"  
"Well...not the point."_

"_Yes, it is! Logan likes Dana!" .  
"Fine, I do. But keep it quiet."_

Amy and Logan were both shocked.

"A little help?" Amy asked Dana, when picking Logan up. The two girls lifted him and dumped him into the fountain.

Now, Logan was furious, "My HAIR! You two are SO dead."

"Gotta catch us to kill us!" They exclaimed, Dana ran right and Amy ran left. Logan followed Dana.

After ¾ of a mile, Logan finally caught up to Dana. They were almost down to the beach. Logan grabbed Dana. Dana then tried to struggle free, but Logan was stronger.  
"LET ME GO!" Dana demanded.

"No way! I need to talk to you," Logan refused.

"No!"  
"Not ready to talk rationally?" Logan asked.

"Me? Logan, I'll talk rationally with you, when you start thinking rationally," Dana insulted him.

"Bitch," Logan mumbled.

"Do you really want to make me more mad? Let me go!" Dana demanded again.  
"Nope."

"Fine, then I'll have to force it," Dana kicked Logan in the balls. She ran back to the detention room, if she was caught out of there without the pass she was stuck in there for two more weeks. Ouch.

A/N: Blah. This took forever thanks to damn writer's block...and it's STILL SHORT! Yuck. Anywho, the new Quinvention will not be good for Quinn, but hey, it could help some other people...in the future. Can you believe Lola agreed to testing it? Zoey and Chase...sigh. And Dana kicking Logan in the balls...PRICELESS! What's in store for our couples next?


	8. Zoey's Voices

**What happens in Detention, Stays in Detention**

_by CallmeMaddy Chapter Ocho_

Disclaimer: (slaps head) You're really slow

A/N: IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I had been grounded from fan fiction because I wrote a creative writing story for English in which I killed everybody off...It's not like it was graphic or anything!

**Chapter 8: Zoey's Voices**

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Zoey ranted, "Thinking some stupid kiss would make me his girlfriend."  
"I'm sensing deja vu," Nicole noted. She was like this earlier.

"Now, I can safely say I've ruined my FRIENDSHIP with Chase," Zoey sobbed.

There was a knock on the door, "You know you don't have to knock to get in the girls bathroom!" Zoey snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy, so, technically, I shouldn't go in," It was Eric.

"ERIC! " Nicole ran to the door.

"Hey Nicole. You Ok, Zoey?" Eric asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zoey yelled.

"She's not in the best of moods. What do you want?" Nicole asked.  
"Dean Rivers always checks on the Saturday detention group at 12:10, so that's in 4 minutes, meaning you should get you're butt out there." Eric had been in detention so many times, he knew the checkup times.

--

Dana was sitting next to Amy (and Lola). The two were suddenly getting along since the fountain incident.

"Yeah, so then I kicked him in the balls," Dana bragged.

Amy laughed.

Lola commented, "He got what he deserved."

It was 12:09. Zoey, Nicole, and Eric made it back. But Logan had not.

"You guys realized if he doesn't make it back in 29 seconds, we all will have another week of detention," Michael paced.

It was the rule. The peers of the missing student could have stopped them from leaving, so Dean Rivers' rule was if one was missing, it's everyone's fault.

"Stupid Logan!" Dana screamed and started barking orders, "Eric, take off your jacket. You too, Nicole. Zoey, go get that basketball over there. Chase, get the globe. Amy, Lola, and Quinn start making two dummies."  
"Two? Why Two?" Michael asked.

"One for me, of course!" Dana answered, "I'm getting Logan for next time."  
Dana left and a second later, Dean Rivers arrived.

"One, Two, Three," He counted, "Nine. Ok, clear." And he left.

The dummies worked.

--

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to test this invisibility pill," Lola sighed.

"Blah," Quinn responded, "It's perfectly safe. Like all of my experiments are."  
"Like the Banapple Tree," Lola pointed out.

"Well, besides that..."  
"The skunk spray remover, the potato chip, the coconut smelling thing..." Lola listed.

"The coconut smelling thing was NOT dangerous!" Quinn defended.

"But IT did get you in trouble," Lola proved her point.

"Will you just turn invisible already?" Quinn begged. Lola hurried into a bathroom stall and took the little pill. Within two minutes, as Quinn promised, Lola was invisible.

"Can you see me?" Lola asked.

"Nope, you're good,' Quinn responded, "Hey, can you go outside and think about roses for a minute. I need to make sure I can get you're thoughts onto my laptop." Everything Lola thought would automatically be transferred to Quinn's laptop.

Lola left and thought about roses.

Invisibility Thoughts...Subject: Lola Camacho

_12:03 PM: Roses are pink_

"It's works!" Quinn screamed and demanded Lola to go outside campus, invisible, to see what she can find.

--

Zoey realized she needed to talk to Chase. But she didn't want to...

Voice One:_You can't just avoid him until senior year!_

Voice Two: _Why not?  
_Voice One: _He's in four of your six classes._

Voice Two: _Damn you, voice one!_

--

Dana wondered when she would find Logan. She hoped the dummies back at "base" worked.

"Where to go? Where to go?" She asked herself. She decided on at the beach, considering that's where she left Logan.

Sure enough, there he was.

"You are sliding on thin ice. You were suppose to be at the 12:10 check-up," Dana complained.

Logan checked his watch, "So were you."

'I'm the search party!" Dana defended.

"Congrats, you found me," Logan said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha," Dana sat down.  
"It still hurts," Logan complained.

"What?" Logan looked down, "Oh, that. Sorry, but you wouldn't let go."  
"So, that gives you the right to hurt me?" Logan was going to use his "injury" to his advantage.  
"Hey, I apogolized!" Dana remarked. Logan clapped sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be such a arrogant jerk?" Dana asked.

"Why do you have to be a bitch?" Logan shot back.  
"Why are you such a sexist pig?"

"Why are you so pessimistic?"Logan insulted.  
"Why are you such an egomaniac?"  
"Why are you so over protective of me?" Logan wanted to know.

"Why are you—Wait...What?" Dana asked, regarding Logan's last comment."

"Why are you so overprotective of me?"

"I AM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE OF YOU!" Dana denied.

Logan laughed, "You practically freaked when I was making out with Amy!"  
"I'm not the one who asked Quinn to form some experiment on me to find out if I liked you!"  
"Oh, that's low," Logan commented. Dana glared. Logan glared back. It was a glaring contest. Although the two were pissed at one another, the two were instantly attracted to one another. They kept glaring. All of the sudden, Logan reacted on impulse, pulled Dana towards him and started to make out with her. Surprisingly, Dana kissed back.

A/n: Next time: The reaction to Dana and Logan's kiss. Zoey and Chase talk once again and hopefully can stop this awkwardness. Maybe some Nicole/Eric. I dunno. Oh and the outcome of Quinn's experiment. This fanfic is close to done!

REVIEW!  
Maddy


	9. Resolution

**What Happens In Detention Stays in Detention**

_by CallmeMaddy...Chapter 9_

Disclaimer: (Shakes head)

A/N: How are all of my favorite reviewers? Good I hope. I'm having writer block on my other fanfic Living Without You...but not this one! (For once!) He he. This is the last chapter.

**Chapter NINE! (Last Chapter)**

Dana and Logan kissing. One minute Dana was kicking him in the balls, the next they are kissing. KISSING!

Dana pulled away, "Did you just kiss me?"  
"You kissed me first!" Logan said, childish.

"I did not!" Dana claimed, "And besides even if I did, you kissed me back! And anyway it was just a kiss and--"

"Dana, will you just shut up and kiss me?" Logan interrupted. They made out for another five minutes and then realized Dana was the Logan search party. They had to get back

--

Lola at first didn't know what to do as an invisible person. She went to Bender's room and stole his lesson plan. "That's what he gets for putting us all in detention!" She reasoned. She almost took the final exam too, but that would be a little—ok, a lot—like cheating.

She was bored of Mr. Bender's room. She then toilet-papered Dean Rivers' house because of what he did to Chase and Michael's Web Show. The tomato wasn't enough. A/N: Broadcast Views

She was still very bored she saw Chase and Michael in the hall and wondered why they weren't inside.   
"She will never forgive me!" Chase whined. She knew Chase wanted her.

"Weren't you the one who said let's just be friends?" Michael reminded him.

"Well, technically yes, but I really like her and I was in fear of being rejected," Chase complained.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Cheese." She suddenly appeared.

"WTF?" Michael exclaimed.

"Quinn's invisibility pill," Lola answered, "Chase, you are such a dumb ass."

"Thanks," Chase said sarcastically.

"Chase, ZOEY IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! Seriously, you know what I hear every Friday night? I wish Chase would ask me out!" Lola mimicked Zoey.

"That was before I broke her heart," Chase pointed out.

"One minute," Lola left and came back with Zoey.

"Guys, I AM SICK OF THIS!" Lola yelled, "Zoey, can you please confess your love for Chase now?"  
"LOLA!" Zoey blushed.  
"Please, he already knows!"  
Michael joined the conversation, "Zoe, Chase made up a story about how he didn't like you because he thought you didn't like him?"  
"Really?" Zoey asked and turned to Chase, "Is this true?"  
Michael nudged Chase, "Now. Ask her now!"  
"Zoey, if I asked you out, would you say yes? I mean out of curiosity. In case, I was to ask you out. I mean I'm not asking you out--" Chase was cut off by Lola stomping on his foot.  
"Yes!" Zoey replied.

"Then it's settled, Zoey, Chase, you two are going on a date tonight at 7," Michael declared and whispered to Lola, "It's a sad day when we are arranging their dates." Lola giggled.

Zoey looked at Chase and blushed. Chase took Zoey away in private.  
Chase told her, "Zoey, that kiss was the best I've ever imagined. Can I have an encore presentation?"

Zoey giggled, "You're sounding like Logan!" She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Wait 'till tonight."

--

Logan and Dana walked in detention, holding hands, just as detention was ending. They were all free to go and Eric was walking out the door.

"ERIC! WAIT!" It was Nicole.

"Hey Nicole, what's up?"  
"Are we still on for tonight?" Nicole asked, nervous.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven. Pick a movie, ok?" Eric flashed Nicole a gorgeous smile.

While Nicole was blabbering to Eric, Dana was spilling to Amy and Zoey why her and Logan came in holding hands.

"You and Logan are TOGETHER now?" Amy was shocked.

"Don't tell a soul," Demanded Dana, "We are keeping it secret for awhile."

"AKA Don't tell Nicole," Zoey laughed.

"What happens in Detention, stays in Detention," Dana told them.

**THE END! **

A/N: So, I know you will miss this fic, but I have a solution: I'm writing a new fanfic called THE KEY IS IN THE PAST. It's a very random story. Go read it.

REVIEW!

CallmeMaddy


End file.
